Orton's Nympho
by VanMontgomery
Summary: Ashley was just his sex toy, right? Find out what happens when Randy realizes he has feelings for the blonde diva. RandyxAshley
1. Let me Distract you

**Orton's Nympho**

Disclaimer: I own no one in this story.

_Summary: _Ashley was just his sex toy, right? Find out what happens when Randy realizes he has feelings for the blonde diva

_Rating _M or R : for sexual content/situations and language.

* * *

He stormed out of the office, mad as hell. He had just found out he wouldn't be in the Royal Rumble, meaning he wouldn't get a shot to become WWE champion. He furiously walked down the hallway in search for a certain blonde diva, I need to get laid, where is she? He thought.

See ever since a couple months back Randy and Ashley have been having sex, they weren't together and they found out it helped them relieve stress.

Like if Randy would have a tough day like today for instance, he'd go find Ashley and hang out with her, cause in the end they would end up bang'in each other.

Not only was Ashley his sex toy, she was his best friend and the one girl he could have sex with and not feel any guilt and he didn't have to the usual stupid lines after a on night stand : call me later Randy, or you're so great , I love and he defiantly didn't miss some of their annoying moans like OMG!! Randy, YES, ooooooohhhh, YES!! And half the woman he had slept with didn't satisfy him.

He knocked on the door labeled Divas and seconds later a tall brunette answered with a grin " Hey Randy, how can I help you?"

Randy replied " Hey, Ria, is my girl in there?" Glancing in the locker room.

Maria not thinking twice called "ASHLEY!! Your boy toy is here." a giggle passed through her lips.

He shook his head as his gaze set on the sexy diva walking toward him. He stared at her outfit and ran a hand through his short hair in amazement.

She wore a black and red stripped bra with black leather micro mini skirts and black boots. "Hey, Rands, what's up?" Ashley asked with a grin as she lifted his chin to look her in the eyes and not to stare at her body.

Randy stated " oh, um, I need to talk to you." taking her hand in his gesturing her to his locker room.

Ashley replied with a small smile " Oh, ok, hey, girls I'll see you later." with that she was pulled down the hallway to the Legend Killer's room.

Once she entered she took a seat on the black leather couch, and asked " ok, big boy what happened ?"

Randy sighed and began to pace as he told her everything.

" That's shit, you have the right to have a title shot." she stated angrily.

Randy sat down next to her with a depressed sign, she then got an idea that always cheered him up.

She stood in front of him and his eyes immediately followed her, she then leaned down and placed both hands on either side of his upper thighs. She whispered hotly in his ear " Let me distract you." with a sexy grin.

A smirk played on Randy's lips as he heard her moan when his hands grazed the back off her thighs up to her bum, as she stood. And as the night progressed they went from the locker room to the hotel and made quite a lot of noise.

* * *

Hope you guys like the first chapter, Don't worry I'll posted the next chapter soon. Please Review, love ya, =D


	2. Feeling Something

**Orton's Nympho**

**

* * *

**

**-Ashley's POV- **

I slipped my aviator sunglasses onto the top of my head as we walked into the lobby with our suitcases rolling behind us.I then broke the  
silence and said " Ok, I'll see you later, I have a couple of photo shoots to do, so here's your plane ticket, I'll meet you at the air port." as I applied my lip gloss.

Randy took the ticket, putting it into the back pocket of his jeans, he turned back to me and replied"Alright, can I get some lip action before I go?" a mischievous smirk plastered across his handsome features.

He then slid an arm around my waist and fully gripped my ass with his hand, pushing me into him. I looked up at him with a smile and of course kissed him ; as we kissed his tongue slipped into my mouth, deepening the kiss even more, my hands gripped either of his shoulders as our tongues battle for dominance.

I pulled away panting a little as I looked at his lips and began to giggle ; Randy looked at me with a confused smile and asked " what ?"

I placed my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb over his lips, I said " You took my lip gloss."

He quickly wiped the back of his hand over his lips, trying to wipe away the gloss.

When he discovered it wasn't coming off he exclaimed " Help me here." I giggled and gently grabbed his head, placing both hands on each side of his face ; I flicked my tongue across his top lip and almost immediately his bottom jaw lifted up to engulf my bottom lip and tongue. But I backed away and quickly swiped my tongue over his bottom lip getting the last of the shiny gloss.

He jerked forward, gently brushing his nose across mine, then whispered " You're so bad." I backed up with a smirk and stated " I know, oh and pace yourself, don't train too hard, bye." as I pushed the door open, taking a last look at the Legend killer before walking to my rental car.

-**Randy's POV- (an hour and a half later) **

As I trained I couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how many push ups or the time I spent practicing in the ring, she was on my mind constantly.

I needed to see her, so after the gym I decided to go, I remembered her telling me she would be at the Jacob & brothers studio. As I drove I turned on the radio to try and get her off my mind, but that failed especially when Addicted by Saving Abel came on.

As I listened to the lyrics, images of me and Ashley from last night started to flash through my mind ; I smiled as I remembered our previous session of love-making …….wait did I just call it love-making?! No it was just sex, Randy calm down it was just sex.

I pulled up and walked into the huge building, I asked the receptionist " I'm here to see Ashley, Ashley Massaro."

The receptionist with a smile replied " Oh, you must be Randy Orton, that she's always talking about , she's with the photographer now, 6th floor."

I nodded in thanks and proceeded to the elevator, Ash talks about me? Sweet, Randy shut up and just go up stairs, I told myself.

I walked out of the elevator and onto a very busy photo shoot, I could hear Chris Brown's single Forever playing in the background as I scanned the room for Ashley.

All of a sudden I heard a someone yelling " There ya' go Ashley, that's it girl, you got it!" I followed the yelling and I spotted her, in skimpy lingerie sitting on her knees in a big bed.

She happened to look over and her eyes lit up once she saw me, she then squealed "RANDY!" almost like she never saw me before. I chuckled and made my way through the small crowd, then stood off to the side of the shoot.

She looked so cute, she wore a little blue and black bustier with clips that attached her fishnet stocking to her top, she wore black high heels and her hair was adorable ,it was some how pinned up to look short, to about the middle of her neck, it was all in ringlets and her bangs were pushed back with a black head band.

See Ashley was more of a picture model for WWE than a wrestling Diva. She climbed off the bed and it was then that I noticed she was only wearing a thong for a bottom.

" What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the gym." she said, breaking my train of thought.

I replied " Babe, I'm already the Best of the Best, why would I need to train?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and said " Oh, yea I forgot." she dramatically smacked her forehead and smiled.

Then a voice from behind her said " If you mess up your make-up I'll whip your ass." she turned around and stated " Don't worry Dollieono, I won't."

Dollieono was a tall, skinny, I'm guessing gay guy, by the way he was kissing some other dude. (**a/n: **I have nothing towards gay people, It's fine with me.)

After her photo shoots we grabbed something to eat, then went to a autograph session, which Mr. McMahon sort of sprung on us.

It was 9:00 pm when we boarded the plane, I slumped in the seat and instantly felt my body ache, I looked over to the window seat and surprisingly Ash wasn't there, a looked through the crowd and soon enough saw her messy pony tail and my RKO zip-up.

She scooted through the seats and sat next to me with ease " Randall, I'm tired" she said huskily as she pulled the hood up and snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"How long is the flight?" she asked,

I answer " 14 hours."

She sat up " What?!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened,

I stated " I know, but we are going from California to Italy, so it's pretty far."

Ashley searched through her bag and pulled out her ipod, before she sat back up I asked " Do you have your computer?"

She yawned and handed me the dark blue laptop, she stuck one earphone into my ear and the other in hers ; she smiled at me before she settled back into my neck,

As she drifted off to sleep she whispered " I love you, Bumble Bee." (the nickname was from a WWE picnic, when we got chased by bees),

For the first time when she said that I got butterflies in my stomach, I have no clue why, we said it to each other before, why was it getting to me this time?

I swallowed hard and whispered back " I love you too, princess." I soon fell asleep as Little Wonders by Rob Thomas played on her ipod, one of her favorites.

* * *

In my opinion this chapter sucked, but anyway there's more to come, and thanx for the reviews, =D


	3. Jealousy and Drunken Confessions

**Orton's Nympho **

Slash mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Randy's POV:**

"Wow Milan is so beautiful." Ashley stated as she watched the city from the balcony, only wearing her bra and panties.

She looked back at me as I sat on the edge of the bed, I simply nodded. She then walked over to me and kneeled down , searching my eyes for some emotion. She whispered "Randy, what's the matter ?''

I shook my head, I didn't know what was the matter, then that's when she leaned up and kissed my lips softly, which deepened . As soon as her lips touched mine I felt a bolt of electricity go through my body, and it was like she brought me back to life.

She pulled away with a smile and said " We better get ready and get down to the lobby, before Mr. McMahon gets mad." she placed a hand on my cheek in assurance, then went to the bathroom to get dressed.

We exited the elevator into a lobby packed with WWE Superstars and Divas, I was just about to put my arm around her when someone yelled "Ashley!" I knew the voice right away, Ashley's face lit up and she ran to the superstar, who picked her up in a big hug.

"Johnny!" she squealed ; Yes, that superstar was John Cena. As they talked, and the way he would give her hugs and kiss her cheek, I felt myself getting jealous. Me, Randy Orton getting jealous; I walked over to them, and put my arm around her, protectively.

John looked at me and then to Ashley and said " Well, I guess I'll see you later, here's my new cell number."

Ashley nodded and took the note " Yeah, of course, I'll text you later." She gave him a hug then kissed him on the cheek.

**Later** on before I went to the club with the rest of the roster , I decided to seek some advice.

"Cody ,what I'm gonna do, why do I feel like this?" I asked him as he gave Ted a massage, who sat in front of him (Cody and Ted are together, as a gay couple.)

" Randy, by the sounds of it you're in love with her." he replied

"What? Ash, no, there's no way." I stated.

"I just got to make her jealous, ya know, payback." I added with a smirk.

Cody warned " that's not going to work, just tell her how you feel."

"Cod, I got this, I'll have her in the palm of my hand. See ya later." I left the room with high hopes for tonight.

**No One's POV: At The Club**

She was wearing a very short black v-neck dress with silver heels. He sat on the other side of the bar downing Jack D's right and left, it got even worst when she decided to dance with the guy he hated. The plan to make her jealous failed when she wouldn't pay attention to him.

"Mr. Orton I think you've had enough." the bartender said, surprisingly you could hear him over the loud music coming from the speakers.

Randy drunkenly yelled "No, I am Not!!" his words slurring, the bartender just shook his head and served the next costumer.

The youngest reigning World Heavy weight champion stood up unsteadily and some how made his way through the crowd to the blonde he had been watching. She was happily grinding up on John, as Just Dance by Lady GaGa played, when she was interrupted by the Legend Killer himself .

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to dance with him; well John wasn't happy with this so he tried to pull her back to him, this would have ended in a brawl if Ashley hadn't have stepped in.

Ashley shouted over the music " Guys, Stop, Randy come on ,lets go." she pulled on his arm, leading him towards the door.

Once they got to the hotel room, Randy was hanging all over her, trying to keep his balance ; Ashley tried to get the door open and balance the Legend Killer on her arm, not easy.

**Ashley's POV:**

I laid him down on the bed and went to get some water from the mini fridge, Randy sat up on his elbows, watching me,

" What was that little stunt you tried to pull at the club?" I asked as I handed him the water.

He drank the water then retorted in a dunk tone " I wouldn't have had to do that, if you hadn't been dancing with that douche."

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face, I then asked " Are you jealous?"

I know you're probably thinking, why am I talking to a guy who has no idea where he is or what time it is, but believe it or not this is the only way I could truly get a straight answer from him.

He looked at me and dropped his jaw dramatically and replied "No, I don't get jealous, I'm an Orton, we don't get jealous."

I rolled my eyes and asked " Then why did you do it ?"

He suddenly got up and was about to go into the bathroom when he turned to me and practically yelled, slurring his words

" You want to know why I did it ? Because your mine, All mine, I don't want to see you dancing with a guy like that again, I don't want you to kiss, touch or have sex with any other guy but me."

He re-adjusted his arm against the door frame before continuing " Want to know why, … because I'm in love with you."

I was taken back from the speech he had just made, did he just tell me he loved me? What am I going to do? Of course I love him, I always have, but what happens after I tell him I love him?

My thoughts were interrupted by Randy yelling " Ashley!! I Need You!" I could tell he was about to puke , I walked in with a new bottle of water and towel, I kneeled down on my knees and rubbed his back, thinking about the things he had told me.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, this chapter plays an important part, there is more to come, love ya'll =D


	4. Oh, It's On!

****

Orton's Nympho

**(a/n: I want to thank LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain for helping me, You Rock!!)**

**

* * *

**

**No One's POV: Monday Night Raw ; Claremont, New Hampshire. **

He walked down the arena hall, mentally exhausted, he was about to go to catering when a long legged Diva stopped him in his tracks.

"Randy Oh My Gosh, Heyy." Stacy exclaimed as she gave him a hug, Randy smile weakly and said hi.

He was about to make an excuse to leave when the idea popped into his head, _This could be my chance to make Ashley jealous_.  
A smirk played on his face.

He then noticed the Dirty Diva walking his way, he put his plan into action. Randy ran the back of his fingers up Stacey's arm, stepping closer, when he made sure Ashley was close enough he leaned in and passionately kissed the tall Diva.

Ashley's jaw dropped in shock, She then thought _Oh it's on . _

And to her advantage John Cena walked out of his locker room and right in front of her. Ashley went into her flirting mode and grabbed John's hand.

" Hey, Big Boy, what's the chances of me meeting you after the show ?" She asked seductively as a hand crept onto his thigh.

John gulped and answered " They're pretty high, How about I take you to dinner ?"

"I'd like that, how about that new restaurant, it's like a club but classier, it's called Monty's." Ashley explained.

John nodded and added " I'll come by your locker room later."

Ashley smiled and leaned up giving him a soft kiss, she could feel him suck on her bottom lip, obviously wanting more. She pulled away and whispered " I'll see you around." and with that she was gone, walking down the hall to the Diva's locker room.

Just the sight of her kissing another guy made Randy's blood boil. Randy then got the evil idea to pay Ashley and John a visit on their "date".

**Later that night at Monty's. **

"John isn't this place great?" Ashley asked as they entered the building.

Ashley wore a dark blue strapless dress that went to the mid-thigh, her hair was down in curls ;John wore jeans and a white dress were seated and minutes later Randy and Stacey showed up.

Randy stated with a smirk " Well, well, well, what a coincidence, it's John and Ashley, mind if we join you ?" They took a seat in the booth, John sat next to Ashley across from Stacey and Randy; Ashley glared at Randy and all he could do was smile as he sipped his water.

"So, um, John what made you ask out Ashley ? I mean she always says how much a prick you are." Randy asked with a fake innocent look.

Ashley retorted " Well, If I hated him so much why would I do this ?" Ashley then leaned over to John and placed her lips against his in a tongue filled kiss.

She leaned back wiping her lip and asked "Randy I have a question for you, why did you ask Stacey out when you told me she was dumber than a door knob ?"

Stacey dropped her jaw in shock then looked over at Randy, Randy then replied " If I thought she was so dumb why would I do this?"

You couldn't see what he was doing but Ashley knew exactly what he was doing, he leaned closer and slipped his hand under Stacey's dress and up between her thighs where he began to gently finger, Stacey let out a yelp and closed her.

Ashley clenched her jaw and asked John " John, want to dance ?" she bit lower her lip seductively as she stood, John nodded and followed her to the dance floor.

Randy noticed that he was loosing their little competition, he then dragged Stacey out on the floor where the competition continued, after dancing they went back to their tables.

All night Randy and Ashley would try to make the other jealous by kissing or sexually touching their date, finally the night was over and all 4 superstars retired to their rooms.

And for the first time in awhile both Randy and Ashley slept alone.

* * *

Thanx for reading, stay tuned to find out what happens next, love ya'll =D


	5. Taking a Punch

**Orton's Nympho **

* * *

A week had gone by and Ashley and Randy were still fighting, but neither one had a straight reason why they were fighting.

Ashley decided to take her relationship with John to the next level by having sex with him, she knew Randy would find about it and she knew he would be pissed. Ashley walked to her hotel room while she talked to John on her cell phone.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight for a special surprise." Ashley suggested as she adjusted the phone.

"Oh, well I accept, but may I ask what this special surprise is." John replied with a chuckle.

"No Silly it's a surprise, but if you come over around 7:00 you'll find out." Ashley stated. After saying good-bye and hanging up Ashley began to set the room up for the "surprise".

**Randy's POV: **

God I just wanted to shoot myself, Stacey is so annoying. Honestly all I wanted was Ash, I wanted my little princess back, I wanted this game to stop and she would forgive me and I would forgive her. I had gone a week without making love to her, yeah I said it, I miss making love to her , I had gone a week without her dirty comments, being able to play with her hair, hearing her laugh or just being with her. I planned on going over there and setting things straight, hoping to put all this behind us.

Stacey was busy going on about something that happened to her aunt when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just Stop. "I stated.

Stacey stopped and asked "Rands, what are you talking about ?"

"Don't call me that, only Ashley can call me that." I retorted.

"But Randy I lov-" She tried to say when I cut her off " No, Stacey don't, just go. I want you to know that I've only been using you to make Ashley jealous."

Tearing eyed she ran out of my hotel room, I know what you're thinking , I'm an Ass and a jerk. But I want to be with Ashley, I need to be with Ashley.

**Ashley's POV: **

I took a look in the mirror smirking as I fixed my corset. It was 7:15 when there was a knock at the door, I walked over, opened the door and to my surprise there stood Randy.

" Wow, Ash, did you know I was coming?" He asked, running a hand through his dark hair as he smiled.

"No, um, come in." I answered ushering him in. He walked in and I noticed that his eyes where glued to the floor, like he was nervous.

"So, um, what are you doing here?" I asked .

"Ash, I wanted to tell you-" he was about to finish when he was cut off as John walked in. Seeing me in my lingerie he instantly thought Randy and I were doing something.

"What's going on here, Huh ? You trying to steal my girl, Randy?" John asked defensively taking a step closer.

"She was my girl first." Randy spat back also taking a step closer.

Before I knew it John swung to hit Randy when I acted on my first instinct and jumped in front of Randy, taking the hard right hook to the mouth.

I then woke up with a massive headache in what looked like a hospital. I leaned up and almost instantly I saw Randy with his head against the side of the bed, his hand inches from mine. I slipped my hand into his, lacing our fingers together I then lifted his hand and kissed it lightly. He slowly lifted his head, he squinted as he looked up at me and his eyes widened when he realized I was awake.

"Heyy, How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I'm-Oww." I replied in pain as I felt my jaw, Randy informed me that I had taken a pretty hard punch that shifted my teeth and they put some stitches in, but I would have to get a retainer later on.

"Ash, I just got to know why did you do it?" he asked with curiosity.

"Because, I just- I just did it, Randy you know that you're my Bumble Bee, I hate seeing you get hurt, whether it's emotionally from a Bitch that you've dated or a punch in the face." I replied gesturing to my jaw. I then continued "I will always be there for you, I love you."

He smiled and leaned up catching my lips in a soft kiss.

"I've missed you, Bumble Bee." I whispered as we leaned fore-heads.

"I've missed My Princess." then I gestured him into the bed where he gladly climbed in and we just laid there, enjoying each others company.

As I was just about to go to sleep the doctor walked in and spoke "Ok, Mrs. Orton, I have your papers and you will be able to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

I nodded happily, wait did he just call me **Mrs. Orton**?! As soon as the doctor left.

I asked Randy " Did he just call me Mrs. Orton?" looking over at Randy.

"Come on, it was the only way I could get in here, so I told them you were my wife." He explained.

"You are such a Jackass." I replied with a giggle. But I didn't protest to the name.

**Randy's POV: **

So far we had left the hospital and we were now leaving the dentist where we picked up her retainer, that she complained about right away.

I was so happy that everything was back to normal, but that doctor calling Ash Mrs. Orton kept ringing in my mind and to be honest it sounded pretty damn good, and she reacted fine with it, she actually responded to it.

Oh who knows, maybe she could become the new Mrs. Orton, I know I'm getting ahead of myself but a guy can dream can't He ?

* * *

Thanx guys, Sorry for the long wait, I just had a lot going on, Anyway hope you liked it and PLEASE Review!! =D Love ya'll


	6. Selfish Opportunities

**Orton's Nympho **

* * *

**Ashley's POV:**

I hadn't spoken to John ever since that whole incident and honestly I felt bad, I mean it wasn't his fault and I had a lot of fun with him. Then again every time I was with him I was thinking of Randy.

I glanced over at the sleeping Legend Killer beside me as we both laid motionless tangled In the sheets. I rolled over on my shoulder, just watching him sleep, the urge to touch him was so strong that I couldn't resist and reached my hand over and began to gently trace the outline of each tattoo that was etched on his exposed back.

That's when he turned over and whispered "Morning Gorgeous."

I don't know how I could have been mad at this beautiful man, just the sound of his voice maked me weak.

I smiled "Sorry I woke you up." I apologized.

He rolled over to face me and said " You didn't do anything, I've missed waking up to your face."

He reached over cupping my face he kissed my lips with so much desire I couldn't breath, He pulled away and just stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever.

"You don't know how much I need you, I don't want to be away from you like that again, understand ?" he asked with polite authority as he played with a piece of my hair.

" Yes Daddy." I said lightening the mood, he chuckled in response.

" And if you do that again I will have to give you a spanking like I did last night." He stated as another chuckle passed through his lips.

I dropped my jaw and hit him with a pillow as a giggle slipped though my lips.

"Oh No You Don't!" He yelled as he grabbed another pillow and gently hit me, and that's how we started out our morning……with a pillow fight.

Later that day I had gone to the arena to pick up the match schedule for Randy, because he had a conference meeting with the merchandise endorser.

I walked through the hall with my ipod in, bopping my head up and down as I scanned through the schedule. Just as I turned the corner that's when I crashed into a hard chest causing me to fall on my bum.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." He began, then he looked down as he helped me.

" John" I said as a smile crept onto my lips, before he could say anything I through my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

" I thought you were mad at me?" He asked.

I pulled back staring into his deep blue eyes "No, I'm not mad at you, I was just recovering." I said with a giggle.

" About that Ash', you know I would never hurt It wa-" he tried to explain.

"John, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I just left you hanging like that." I apologized.

"Girl, do you have a lisp?"He asked with a humorous look upon his face.

" Yesss, I know it's so embarrassing, Randy makes me wear it." I stated as I pulled out my purple retainer.

" Oh Ash, I'm so sorry." He began again.

"Shut Up, you are not going to be saying that 24/7." I giggled.

"So we're friends again ?" he asked perching his lips.

" Of Course!" I answered giving him another hug.

" Well I better get going, text me later." I said with enthusiasm. He nodded and kissed my cheek before I proceeded down to the exit.

**No One's POV: **

Randy headed out of the building and to his surprise Ashley was leaning back against her rent Ferrari Enzo.

"Baby Girl what are you doing here ?" He asked as he approached her.

"I figured I would pick you up, maybe we could go shopping or something." She answered biting her lip with a smile.

"Oh so that's what this is all about, you want me to take you shopping?" The Superstar asked answered raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe." She replied with innocent eyes.

Later that day as they drove back to the hotel room after a couple hours of shopping they discussed Randy's match for tonight.

"This is Hell, I don't understand why I have to fight him, It's a waste of time." Randy stated, fuming over his match with Chavo Guerrero.

"Well you should take this as an opportunity to show that you are the Best and this match with Chavo is a piece of cake." Ashley said trying to calm him.

"I guess you're right, I already know I'm the Best and I'll get off early tonight, this match with Chavo will be short and that will give me more time for something else." Randy explained with a mischievous smile as he caressed her thigh, inching his way up her skirt.

"Do you always have to be so Horny?" Ashley asked through giggles.

"That's only because I'm always Horny when I'm around you." He answered as he leaned over and began to kiss her neck.

They then carried their bags into the hotel room and packed their suitcases for the next flight. Ashley's career in modeling was pretty reliable, nothing big happened and Randy liked it that way, he didn't want her to have a big break in her career, because that would mean traveling with out him. Little did Randy know that his nightmare was going to start to unravel.

**Later on at the arena in Tampa Bay, Florida. **

Randy was in his match and Ashley was in his locker room as usual, waiting for him to finish. Just Ashley sat on the couch, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Ashley asked in curiosity to strange number.

" Is this Ashley Massaro?" the voice asked.

" Yes, may I ask who this is?" She replied.

"This is the receptionist for Jane Com`or." The girl explained.

"The fashion agency in Paris?" Ashley asked dumbfounded.

" Yes, Jane, herself has requested that you come to Paris and model some outfits for her new up coming ad Fierce." The receptionist continued.

"Wow. that's amazing, when should I schedule an Appointment?" Ashley replied.

" Well, Jane would like you to fly out tomorrow night and then have a meeting the next morning. All airfare and hotel bills will be paid if you agree to come." she offered .

"Of course, thank you very much." Ashley stated.

" No, thank you Miss Massaro." Ashley was ecstatic, she wanted o jump up and down. Just then Randy walked through the door, wiping his forehead with a towel. Ashley jumped up and handed him his water bottle.

"Randy, guess what." She began.

"What?" he asked bitterly.

"I got an invitation to Paris from a major fashion designer!" Ashley said with a huge grin.

"So what's that got to do with anything?, you're not taking it." Randy retorted as he stretched out on the couch.

Ashley's face fell to his reaction "What? Why not?" She asked confused.

"You're not going to Paris." Randy repeated.

"But it's a huge opportunity for me." Ashley tried to explain.

" Yeah, But what about me? Huh? We both know that once you go to Paris it won't stop there, other people are going to want you after seeing you there." Randy spat back, raising his voice.

Ashley replied "I don't think this is your decision. This will open so many doors to my career in ways I didn't know existed."

Randy stood up, his eyebrows pulled together "Ashley what about us? This is just as much my decision as it is yours. Ashley, you're being selfish."

Ashley clenched her jaw and took a deep breath and yelled "I'm being selfish?! Randy what am I going to do? Stay here and travel with you? Picking up photo shoots here and there. And about us, you don't care about me, all you care about is someone to have sex with!"

Randy strutted forward, placing his forehead against hers in frustration and stated "Don't you ever say I don't care about you. And you're not going to Paris, you're staying right here!"

"No! you have no right to control me, I'm leaving tomorrow. Why can't you support me? I've made so many sacrifices for you. And you can't do this for me? And are you honestly saying you're in love with me? We both know you just say that to get me in bed!" Ashley fumed.

"Fine! You know what? I don't love you. You don't deserve me, I only wanted you for the sex!" Randy retorted.

Ashley was crushed, tears pooled in her eyes, " I can't believe you, I should have known better than to love you." Ashley whispered as she pushed Randy away and ran out the door.

Randy couldn't believe he just said that, obliviously the words weren't true, he was just so mad. He couldn't believe he just hurt the one person that loved him the most. When he realized this he thrashed out, he punched the wall and through everything on the floor.

He then broke down, slumping onto the couch, his head fell into his hands, the words repeated in his head: _I should have known better than to love you_. As the words haunted him tears slipped down his face.

* * *

Sorry ya'll for such a long wait, I've been sooo busy. I hope you liked it, stay tuned to find out what happens next! =D And if you have any suggestions or requests please message me or review!! Please REVIEW!!


	7. Finally Mine

**Orton's Nympho**

**Song credit goes to Chris Brown, I DO Not Own it. Descriptive SEX Scene at the end/middle. If you don't like to read about sex, don't read.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

He knew she had here, because everything was cleaned up and all her stuff was gone. He dropped his bags and trudged through the room, emotionless.

After getting a shower and packing for the next show he climbed into bed and subconsciously stretched his arm across the bed seeking a warm body but reality hit him when his arm fell through the air onto the cold empty bed. Regret.

He stared up at the ceiling begging to be knocked unconscious, so the images of her hurt expression and the words _I should have known better than to love you ,_that wouldn't go away because every time he closed his eyes they haunted him.

That's when he heard a familiar, sweet voice whisper : _go to sleep Randy, you need your rest, I love you, My Bumble Bee._

" Ashley, don't go, I love-" he mumbled against sleep as the voice faded into nothing and his eyelids became heavy.

_She kissed his lips softly, unsure of his reaction. He kissed back with much desire, he ran his hands down her sides stopping to hold her waist. They both fell back against the bed, he hovered over her not breaking the kiss. Her lips tasted so sweet. Soon enough their clothes were off and they were tangled within each other. He eased into her and they_ _both gasped at the feeling_… **Ring**…**Ring…Ring.. **Damn it! Randy muttered, reaching over to answer his phone that interrupted his dream.

"Hello?!" Randy demanded.

"Dude, it's John, I know I'm the last guy you want to talk to but I have to tell you something." John replied calmly.

" What could you possible have to say to me?" Randy retorted.

" It's about Ashley, she's been in a bad accident up by the airport." John informed.

Randy's eyes widened and his stomach instantly dropped "What? How? Where is she?" Randy asked with alarm.

"She got hit pretty bad by this other car when she went to take a turn. She's at the Denver hospital, Peter's Grove. You better get there." John explained before he hung up.

He dropped the phone, his face was pale, what did John mean by bad accident? Randy thought.

" A report of a severe car collusion at Peter's Grove just south of the Denver state hospital, no one was killed but many were injured…." The Tv reporter clarified as the pictures beamed across the screen . Randy snapped his head around, staring at the Tv attentively. OMG, that looks pretty bad, Randy thought.

**Randy's POV: **

I raced out the door and down to my rental car, I didn't care if I was pulled over for speeding, she was the only thing on my mind.

I pictured her the first time we met, I was trying to impress her with my stat's in wrestling and she called me an arrogant Son of a Bitch.

She didn't care how many titles I had won, or how much money I made, she didn't give a Damn that my dad was Cowboy Bob Orton or that I had a rock solid body. I knew then and there that she was going to know the real me and she was going to be my best friend.

I remembered the first time we made-love, it started with a simple kiss that blew me away. I recalled her soft, sweet touch, the smell of her hair, my memories were vivid that I could hear her moan my name.

I looked back on these events not as a horny jock with a boner but, as a lover to her. I would understand if she never wanted to see me again and told me to leave, but I had to try.

I whipped into the hospital parking lot, jumped out and darted through the doors.

"Where is Ashley Massaro? She was registered here from a car accident. I'm Randy Orton." I blurted out to the front desk.

"Oh yes, right this way." A tall nurse showed me toward the ICU, room 224. Just as she was about to open the door she stopped and turned to me.

" She has asked for you many times, says you're her husband. Is this correct?" She asked.

I mentally smiled, we made a pact that if either of us is in the hospital we would claim to be the spouse, Oh Ash. I nodded in response.

" She is under a lot of pain and antibiotics. I will be in later to check on her." The nurse proceeded down the hallway, leaving me in front of the door.

I took a deep breath and pressed a hand against the doorknob, that's when I noticed I was shaking. Get it together Orton, everything is going to be fine.

I opened the door and peered in , I almost had a heart attack, there she laid several bruises marked her arms. She had her face turned to the left so I couldn't quite see if she was sleeping. I walked in over to her bed and took a seat.

" Oh My God." I whispered. That's when she turned her head

"It's about time you showed up." She choked out, she startled me.

My eyes widened, I blinked a couple times.

"This is the second time I've been in the hospital because of you." She lightly giggled as she tried to sit but winced in pain.

I went to help her but she held up her hand in protest. I sat there, helpless. I didn't know how to react.

" What do I have some kind of disease? Come over here." She waved me over after she continued to sit up.

I didn't know what was going on, I mean I was pretty sure she hated me, did she have amnesia and forget that we had a fight?

"Randy, I know where you're coming from with the whole thing of me leaving. But I didn't know you actually cared about me and our relationship, I just thought you were mad that you were going to lose your sex toy." She trailed off, looking down at her the bed sheets.

I narrowed my eyes, my mouth dropped a little. " Is that what you think you are to me? My sex toy? Ash what the Hell?! Do you know how much I need you, to be there and bring me back to reality when my ego explodes. Ash, you're my family, my air, to be able to breath I need you, to survive in this world I need you. So please don't refer to yourself as that. Baby I'm in love with you " I poured my heart out.

I lifted her chin and that's when I noticed the tears that had pooled in her eyes. "Oh Sweets I -" I breathed out.

"Randy do you really mean that?" she asked with uncertainly.

"Of Course, Princess I've been in love with you since the day I met you and you cursed me out when I squeezed your ass." I explained with a chuckle at the end.

She giggled and it was music to my ears, just when I looked up into those deep green eyes she pulled me into a passionate kiss filled with yearning and desire. My lips moved in sync with hers adding as much desire.

Just when I thought I would faint from the lack of oxygen she pulled away, bringing a hand to touch my face tenderly. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from me and I felt like flying.

**2 Weeks Later : Hotel in Montréal, Canada. **

"Randy, you couldn't even hold the door?" She asked through giggles as she struggled with the bags and the half closed door.

"Well if you hadn't bought all this shit I wouldn't have to carry all these bags." He replied as he tried hard not to laugh at the blonde barely reaching through the door for help. He jogged over and opened the door so she could set down the heavy bags.

"And all this ''shit'' is for the baby, so I don't even wanna hear it." She answered.

"Yeah, Yeah" he muttered with a smile. "I don't want to go. I haven't seen them in forever, so what's the point?" He asked while crashing into the recliner.

"Rands, it's your niece's first birthday, you're going." She replied while bending over to empty the bags.

Randy swallowed hard as he took a good look at her denim covered backside, he sat up and strutted over to her. He slid his hands onto her hips, pulling her bum against the crotch of his pants. She leaned back against his chest, her eyes met his and she could tell he was hungry, hungry for her and only her.

_Been thinking about this all damn day  
__Ohh wow  
And I can't wait to see your face, hmmm oh.  
My hands are dying to touch you, oh whoa,  
But I ain't got the patience to wait.  
And I think it's time, that I,  
Lose control, Lose control.  
And in my mind,  
__I'm, sexual, sexual (Oh) _

Their lips met in a heated kiss, she turned to face him with much anticipation. He hooked an arm under butt and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her over to the bed never-breaking their kiss.

Randy laid her against the mattress and immediately attacked her neck with greed, moans emitted her lips as soon as she felt his soft lips against her hot skin. She rubbed his back, tugging at the t-shirt he wore.

Randy leaned back up with a smirk and whispered " You just can't wait can you?"

Ashley shook her head with a devilish grin. He peeled of his shirt along with her blouse, she moaned when she left his bare skin against hers.

She then flipped him over and straddled his waist, his lips met hers in a tongue filled kiss, she kissed his jaw down to his ear ,a throaty moan passed through his lips as he rubbed her hips. His moans only grew louder when she took his earlobe between her teeth while she began to grind against him.

_Girl are you ready,  
Are you ready for love?  
__Girl are you ready,  
Are you ready for us?  
Girl are you ready,  
Are you ready for love?  
Girl are you ready,  
To glow in the dark? _

It was almost becoming too much, she was almost rushing, he re-positioned her under him and slowly traced her frame with his left hand, propping himself up on his right elbow.

He massaged her breasts delicately, she slowly closed her eyes and laid her head back against the sheets ,biting her bottom lip. He kissed her lips and trailed kisses down to the valley of her breast, that's when he unclasped her bra and tossed it onto the floor.

He gazed down at her with love, he whispered into her ear hotly "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

He then kissed his way back down to her exposed chest, he took a perked nipple into his mouth teasing it lightly with his teeth.

Moans escaped her lips as he continued the pleasurable assault on her chest. He smiled against her skin when he heard her breath pick up while finding his way between her legs, he kissed the inside of her thighs tenderly before slipping her thong off and giving her womanhood a kiss.

"Ohh Randy.." She whimpered. Her breath quickened as he started, he inserted a finger and she moaned even louder.

As he pumped a second finger in, he feathered her clit with his tongue, she ran a hand through her hair while trying to catch her breath. Just when she felt herself about to climax he pulled out, she looked up at him with confusion while he cleaned his finger in his mouth with a dirty smile.

_Ohh nono nooo,  
Its ok to scream,  
And if you need too, take a second to breathe  
Hey there it is,  
I can feel your legs, trembling.  
You feel the sweat dripping from my chest,  
And then you're like oh oh oh, Baby don't stop.  
And I'll be like no I wont, Im' ma take you to the top. _

"Come here." She whispered huskily wiggling a finger at him.

He bent back down and that's when she caught his lips in a passionate kiss, while making out she slipped a hand between them and down to the crotch of his jeans where she massaged his oblivious boner.

He broke the kiss with a load grunt. " I need You." He choked out through moans.

"Take Me Randy." She replied with lust.

He got off the bed and stripped from his pants and boxers to reviel a painful erection. Randy crawled back onto her and kissed her with need.

Placing a hand on the mattress and the other on her hip he entered her with ease. They both took a sharp breath in, he slowly thrust in letting their bodies adjust.

"Ohhhh, Randy," She moaned as she felt the pleasure of him inside her.

He moved faster, up and down making her scream, he could feel the light layer of sweat forming on his skin.

He grunted and gritted his teeth as he thrust into her harder making them both cry out in pleasure.

"YES! Randy Right there!!" She shouted as he hit her weak shot repeatedly, he knew they were both close, he could feel her legs trembling.

He nipped at her chest and grinded into her. She "RANDY!!" she climaxed, and her muscles tightened around him causing him to climax with a shout as well.

_Girl are you ready,  
Are you ready for love?  
Girl are you ready,  
Are you ready for us?  
Girl are you ready,  
Are you ready for love?  
Girl are you ready,  
To glow in the dark? _

They both laid there exhausted.

She was fast asleep, he watched her attentively thinking about how forgiving and loving she was.

She rolled over and mumbled his name into his chest with a smile.

Randy didn't know what the future held for him but he knew right then and there that he had found the love of his life.

_Girl are you ready,  
Are you ready for love?  
Girl are you ready,  
Are you ready for us?  
Girl are you ready,  
Are you ready for love?  
Girl are you ready,  
To glow in the dark?_

* * *

**The End.** Thanx guys for all the reviews, i owe you. And don't worry i will be making more stories and i will be updating, Sorry again for the Long wait. Hope you enjoyed! =D


End file.
